otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Gokudo
— серия ранобэ, созданная Усаги Накамурой. На основе сюжета ранобэ была выпущена манга в 1995 году. А позже и аниме-сериал, который транслировался по каналу TV Tokyo со 2 апреля 1999 по 24 сентября 1999. Было всего выпущено 26 серий. Сюжет История разворачивается вокруг Гокудо, искателя приключений (полное имя Гокудо Юссот Киканский). В отличие от большинства главных героев, он является антигероем, который регулярно прибегает к насилию. Он не колеблясь готов продать своих друзей, убежать от опасности, бросив других людей и не иметь к ним больше никакого интереса. Его жизнь меняется, когда он крадёт мешочек с волшебным джинном, который даём ему возможность загадать три желания. Джинн, увидев, кем является Гокудо вместо того, чтобы исполнить желания решил остаться рядом с ним и «перевоспитать» его. Это сразу же приводит ко многим проблемам и Гокудо делает попытку сбегать от джинна. На катакане — Гокудо , 極道 обозначает одновременно его чужеземное происхождение и о том что он беспредельник, распутник или даже Якудза. Персонажи ;Гокудо :Сейю: Акира Исида : thumb|left|140px|ГокудоГлавный герой сериала.Его полное имя — Гокудо Юссот Киканский. Очень подлый, ленивый и трусливый человек. Он готов продать своих друзей для золота, убежать от опасности, бросив других людей. Часто ворует еду. В первой серии стал владельцем магического меча, которым впоследствии стал очень дорожить. ;thumb|left|150px|РубеттаРубетта :Сейю: Саюри Ёсида : Появляется в конце первой серии. Её полное имя — Робетта Ла Лэттэ. Она родом из знатной семьи, хоте ведёт себя как сорванец. Очень искусно владеет оружием и хороша в дальнем бою. Владеет магическим луком, который получила от старого провидца. Очень плохо поёт. Во втором приключении прихватила из сокровищницы Кольцо Соломона, что позволяет ей понимать животных. Также получила в подарок коня Пегаса. ;Джинн :Сейю: Ю Симака : thumb|left|150px|ДжиннГокудо его украл вместе с волшебным мешком старого провидца. Когда он встретился с Гокудо, то дал ему возможность исполнить три желания. Джин, увидев, кем является Гокудо вместо того, чтобы исполнить желания решил остаться рядом с Гокудо и «перевоспитать» его. Он очень оптимистичен и любит читать лекции (в основном Гокудо). Хотя сам часто напивается на мероприятиях, и из—за него Гокудо попадает в беду. Он выступает в качестве комедийного персонажа. Способен превращаться в дракона, а также в девушку. ;Бабушка : Она также провидица. Однажды предупредила Гокудо, что если тот будет заниматься грязными thumb|150px|Бабуляделами, то попадёт в беду. Гокудо проигнорировал её предупреждение, украл её и получил за неё мешок денег. Позже появляется, чтобы помочь Гокудо, но в результате создаёт больше проблем. Она также королева Мира магии и супруга Короля Магии. ;Ниари :Принц волшебного мира. Сын Бабушки. Любит заигрывать со всеми thumb|left|150px|Ниаридевушками подряд. Во время сражений использует гигантских роботов. После того, как он проиграл Гокудо, Бабушка сняла с него все полномочия и заставила присоединится к Гокудо и Рубетте в поисках приключений. Ловелас. Влюблён в Рубетту и постоянно с ней заигрывает, несмотря на её сопротивление. Список серий аниме *01. Suddenly, I'm a Girl *02. I see many Brainless Guests Jumping into the Story. What a Nuisance! *03. I Challenge the King as Last. What a Show-down! *04. I Join a Race for Bridegrooms of 3 Princesses. What A Greed! *05. I Receive Unreasonable Riddles of Sphinx. What a Creature! *06. Don't Let Women Fool You *07. I am Startled at the True Face of the Third Man! What a Shock! *08. I See the Evil Smile falling upon the Country. What a Disgust! *09. I go down to the Castle of the Dragon King. What a Misfortune! *10. A Violent Girl makes sport of me! What a Disgrace! *11. I find a close Connection between Evil Spirits and Shakamummies. What a Fate! *12. A Battle for the Sacred Jewel among Gods, Demons and Shakamummies. What a Commotion! *13. What will InAho Kingdom be Tomorrow? What a Turnout! *14. A who is who- what is what Story. What a Nightmare! *15. First shape Change!. Then, size Change! What a Misery! *16. Where is my poor Body? What a Mystery! *17. The Attraction of the Fascinating Chingentzai Sisters. What a Crown! *18. What is the True Identity of the Boss Monkey in my Body? What a Struggle! *19. The World is Full of Love and Love! What a Melodrama! *20. Who is He? What is he? Whose Baby is He? … What a Birth! *21. Sanzoh Creates a Mess and Confusion! What a Battle! *22. What is Happiness? ... What a Question! *23. I want to get back my own Body. What Endurance! *24. I will get back in Full Power! … What a Bathing! *25. Am I dreaming- Surprise at Sunrise *26. Nobody can stop me any more. Just farewell! What a conclusion! Ссылки *Официальный сайт *